marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Facility
| Creators = Joss Whedon | HistoryText = After defeating Ultron in Sokovia, Tony Stark adapted an old Stark Industries warehouse in Upstate New York into a state of the art facility to act as the New Avengers Facility. With Iron Man and Hawkeye both formally retiring, Thor traveling to Asgard to investigate the appearance of multiple Infinity Stones, and the Hulk being A.W.O.L., Captain America and Black Widow were left with the task of training a new group of Avengers based in this new facility. When Hank Pym was planning to infiltrate Cross Technological Enterprises' main facility to steal the Yellowjacket's Suit, he sent Scott Lang to retrieve a piece of technology from the warehouse, unaware of its current status. Fortunately, most of the team were currently absent, but Scott was still forced to fight with the Falcon to enter the facility and retrieve the needed component without alerting the Avengers to his agenda. After the Sokovia Accords were drawn up, Wanda was forced to remain under house arrest in the facility due to her role in tainting the public's perspective of the Avengers when she unintentionally destroyed a Wakandan relief effort while fighting Brock Rumlow. Although she spent this time bonding with the Vision, when Hawkeye came to ask for her help, Wanda agreed to come with him, and when the Vision tried to stop her, she used her powers to take external control of the Vision's density, making his body so heavy that he crashed through the floor of the facility and was sent hurtling down several more stories while Clint and Wanda escaped. Although known active Avengers are now restricted to Stark, Rhodes and the Vision, the facility remains in operation. Tony Stark had plans to host a press conference at the facility to introduce Spider-Man as the newest member of the Avengers, but when Peter turns down the offer of membership to focus on protecting man on the street and gain experience, Tony adapts the planned conference into proposing to Pepper Potts . After the Black Order attacked Earth in search of the Time and Mind Stones, abducting Stark, Parker and Doctor Strange while wounding the Vision, the 'rogue' Avengers- Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson and Maximoff- returned to the compound to treat the Vision's injuries and be briefed on the situation by the returned Banner. Although General Ross insisted that the rogue Avengers be arrested, Colonel Rhodes chose to focus on the threat at hand and terminated the connection. The Avengers later travelled to Wakanda to get the aid of the Wakandans in removing the Mind Stone from the Vision so that it could be destroyed without killing the Vision . After Thanos claimed all six of the Stones and killed half the universe, the surviving Avengers returned to the compound, where they met the original Avenger Carol Danvers, called back by a message sent by Nick Fury before he was killed in the Snap . Danvers was able to find Stark and Nebula and bring them back to Earth, with the Avengers using the ship they had been travelling in to track down and confront Thanos, unfortunately arriving only after he had destroyed the Stones to prevent anyone undoing what he had done. Over the next five years, the remaining Avengers attempted to pursue their own methods of rebuilding the universe post-Snap, with Natasha remaining at the Compound to coordinate the Avengers' efforts to protect what was left, extending their remit to include the wider universe as Danvers, Nebula and Rocket Raccoon also reported to her. When Scott Lang returned 'from the dead', he travelled to the facility to explain his time in the Quantum Realm to the other Avengers, along with his theory that the Realm could be used as a means of time travel. With the aid of Stark and Banner, Lang was able to adapt the quantum realm technology to send the ten Avengers- Rogers, Stark, Thor, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, Rhodes, Lang, Nebula and Rocket- back in time to various points where they could retrieve the Infinity Stones from a point before their destruction and bring them to the present. Unfortunately, Nebula's presence in the past resulted in her cybernetic components linking to the components of her past self while she was in 2014 to retrieve the Power Stone, alerting the Thanos of that era to her actions and allowing him to devise a means of following the Avengers back to the future. Thanos's arrival in the present decimated the facility, leaving Stark, Rogers and Thor to face Thanos while Barton tried to protect the Stones and Lang, Banner, Rhodes and Rocket attempted to escape the collapse. After the heroes who had been restored from the Snap joined the other Avengers, they defeated Thanos's forces in a final battle, but the facility remained destroyed, and it is unclear if it shall ever be rebuilt after the Avengers have essentially disbanded . Alternate Realities Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) An old S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, that became the new Avenger's base after Avengers Tower was destroyed. This facility didn't last long, as it was destroyed, leaving the current roster of New Avengers to find their next base of operation at within the Wakandan Embassy under the co-leadership of Black Panther. Although, later the facility had been completely rebuild, which then became the Avenger's main base once again. | PointsOfInterest = * Quinjet landing pads * Research and laboratory facilities * Residential quarters * Training areas | Residents = ]] * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ** Vision * Maria Hill * Dr. Helen Cho * Dr. Erik Selvig * Numerous unidentified support staff Former Residents * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) | Notes = | Trivia = served as the real world filming location for the "New Avengers Facility"]] * The Sainsbury Centre for Visual Arts at the University of East Anglia in Norwich, United Kingdom served as the real world filming location for the "New Avengers Facility". | Links = }} Category:Bases Category:Avengers Bases Category:Stark Industries Bases